Quashing the clan: Sunrise's looney adventure
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Last story of the Sierra Travelers Clan series. Humor, adventure, friendship, romance, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**DimensionTraveler23 or Traveler here to tell you quite some things. First of all, my very first series, the Sierra Travelers Clan is finally coming to a end with the beloved leader's turn which is very fitting. As you have seen, Sunrise is going into 'Space Jam', and in my own mind here, the movies or shows of the Looney tunes beyond Sunrise's chosen world is no longer existing, for only the true original show will continue from 1994 or is it 1996 after the movie with Sunrise finishes, and no, Michael Jordan or any other human won't be there, because it's fanfiction! Only Portia will show up in some shots of this newest story, and no, she's not human, not in the way you think or maybe I think differently? Anyway, since she's the living embodiment of the dimension portal, she is technically made of magic, kinda like how Tinkerbell was made from pixie dust and a baby's first laugh. Neither way, please enjoy this story, viewers, and please review if you can. Good days to you all, my viewers. Ta. -Traveler.**

Hello, this is Sunrise. You can call me Chief, Dawn, whichever takes to you. Portia is typing this for me since Looneyland doesn't have computers and such. Looneyland, you ask? Oh, it's the world of the Looney Tunes behind the Warner Brothers portal. It's what I call my new home. Oh, I suppose I should start from the beginning, huh?

It was one of those chilly yet sunny mornings, and wearing my totem necklace, as I was clothed in a purple tank top, then a long-sleeved blue shirt under a green jacket, with a red scarf, and black pants, with sunshine gold sneakers. I was heading to Leafpelt's old garage which was a fair distance from my townhouse. The townhouse resembles a Brownstone except bigger and wider. Like Metrostripe had said, I had returned the stolen money of Metrostripe's delirious ex-family, and I was surprised when I had received a humongous reward just for returning a long-lost mystery. So, I then changed almost every room in the townhouse, making them homes for injured or sick dogs from anywhere around Central Park, using the back door disguised as a dog door in the alley, knowing me as the true dog whisperer.

I had entered Leafpelt's garage, and used the secret vent into the tunnel that leads from here into HQ. I heard there was a storm curling up around the city, so I wanted to avoid the surface, not wanting to be soaked from the incoming rain. I hummed a tune as I entered HQ from the only tunnel as the other tunnels has been closed up and good since I and Portia don't want anyone to discover HQ, we aren't ready to be invaded by newcomers or anything. I trust Portia as she is the only other human next to me, even if she is the living embodiment of the dimension portal.

Portia greeted me, "Hey, Sunrise. About time you got here, the Nerdlucks just had changed into Monstars.". She was sitting before her home, turning buttons and stuff with only a swish of her hand or a flicker of a finger, zooming upon a view of two halves, the first half is of the real world back in 1994, with the second half of Looneyland in all its animation. I grinned, "Do it.". Portia nodded, and with a flick of a finger, the view has changed completely into the greens of mini golf. I am not a pro like Michael Jordan, and I hope Bugs Bunny can reach here. I shed my jacket, the long-sleeved shirt, and the scarf, leaving me in my tank top, and pants, and sneakers, leaving my old and new tattoos exposed; my encircled wolf paw print, and also a coyote paw print as well.

I entered into the portal, with Portia snapping her fingers, to make two golf balls, and two golf clubs appear as well. I took the obvious purple handled club while Portia took the rainbow handled club. As I spent every second here, I felt my age melting away until it stopped, with Portia grinning, "I got you deaged to 25." I smiled, thanking her as I mentally thought of Wile E. Coyote. _He must be mentally 45-47 years old in 1994 or is it 1996? Yet physically, I think he is about 28, maybe 29._ We chatted for a bit, taking turns as we took shots in our mini golf, going further and further as the portal acted as a wide flat meadow to play around. Then my last shot grabbed our attention, seeing the ball impossibly moving on its own while we knew it was Bugs using a magnet to attract the ball around the hole, and then in. We pat our shoulders, walking to the hole as Portia conjured up a camera, and nodded to me as I got down to reach down, and with a salute toward Portia, a loop caught around my wrist, and I was gone. _This is going to be good._


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later-

A while after I was introduced to some toons including Bugs and Wile, with a funny check-up by Daffy, and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Wile gave me a 10, which I was proud of. We arrived at the gym, which I was shocked to see the entire mess. If the Looney Tunes didn't fix this up with some spit shine, it definitely would take a couple of humans to fix this place up in a week or so. But luckily, this is Looneyland, and the Looney Tunes are here to fix this with a bit of my help as well.

"Man, you are quick at this mess fixing thing.". I commented. Porky proudly stuttered, "But of course, we're the Looney Tunes.". Daffy added, "And we're heck proud of it, especially for the Warner Brothers who owns us.". He showed his backside, showing the Warner Brothers logo, and kissed it, earning me a giggle from it. Then I heard a slow rumble, and the Looney Tunes froze as the sound grew louder and louder, then with a thunderous sound from the doors slamming into the floor or walls, the Monstars showed up.

Pound wickedly grinned at me, "Well, well, what do we have here?". I snorted and stood up high as I could, "Sunrise at your service. I am here to play basketball against your team.". with a crossing of my arms in defense.

Bang growled lowly, "A human playing in a team of wimpy toons?". Bugs smoothly came forward, "There's no rules against it. She may be 3-D, but she can play basketball.".

"Then why can't we play one on one, hmm, sweetheart?". purred Bupkus. I grinned after a growl at that sickly sweet nickname, "Hey, red guy, I pick you. What do you say?".

"Name's Nawt. And I say, let's play!". Nawt grinned both happily and evilly. We faced after both teams moved off the court, and I slyly smiled, "Red suits you.". Nawt chuckled, "You think so?".

I winked, "Oh, yes, because you're going to lose!". I moved swiftly, using my trademark move as I dribbled and then slam-dunked the ball, hearing the Toons cheer for me!

I looked straight at the Monstars, "Don't you dare call me sweetheart, bullies. Otherwise, I will do worse than what I just did to Nawt.". I pointed to a twisted Nawt, his eyes squeezing widely at me, almost like Bugs were at Lola's one-on-one move.

My voice grew into a growl, "And if you want me off your back, then stop BULLYING MY TEAM!". They actually drew back at my anger, gulping and nodding, hearing gasps and a voice saying, "Whoa." from my team. The Monstars slowly left with Blanko picking up Nawt gently, and Pound grinned, "See you at the game, girlie.".

I shot back, "Bring all you got, ugly.". Bang growled nearby, with Pound slightly nodding, and they went gone. I exhaled a breath, calming down my anger, as the Looney Tunes crowded me, complimenting and exclaiming. "That was quite a sight, my dear. You impressed me.". responded the familiar voice, and I turned to see it revealed as Wile E. Coyote.

"You can talk normal?". I asked curiously. Wile smiled, "That voice I did with Bugs, that was just one of the accents I can do. Now this voice is my true accent.". He's right, his voice is a soft, yet intelligent sounding Southern-Western accent which is actually much better than his shown English-British sounding accent with Bugs. I shyly smiled, "I really like your true voice, Wile.".

Wile nodded, I swore I saw a bit of blush, but it went gone as it appeared. "Hey, Sunrise, care to teach us how to play basketball, eh, doc?". asked Bugs. I nodded, "Sure, just shoot me a ball.". Daffy threw the ball over to me as he had picked it up, and I caught it. "First of all, I gotta show you some drills.". Murmurs of agreement as I moved, and I yelped as I fell forward. Wile caught me, and I thanked him softly. "All my pleasure, my dear.". Wile replied back.

I looked back, and sighed as I saw a hole in my hem of one of the pant sleeve. Nawt must have clawed it as I moved around him or something. "Anyone got shorts I can borrow?".

"Uh, shorts?". Bugs asked, and he sheepishly smiled as everybody looked at each other, obviously not wearing shorts. I shook my head, "Someone better show me the way out of here so I can head to my house and grab my shorts.".

"Uh-huh, no! You better stay here and train the others. Why can't I go get them for you?". Daffy asked as he ordered me to stay here. "I understand, but Daffy, don't be offended, but I don't trust you around my home. I would rather have Bugs and Wile to go instead, because Bugs has the fastest transportation around here, next to cars, and Wile is a gentleman.".

"You trust me, my dear?". asked Wile in surprise. I smiled and patted his shoulder, "Wile, I have to confess something. I have been watching your shows more than any other toon, and that's saying something, for I do see you more than a persistent, hungry coyote. You are intelligent and you have determination no matter what deters your way. So, yes, I trust you, Wile.".

Wile blinked, with a genuine smile, "No one has ever said that to me before, my dear.". I looked at him, "Well, I am glad to be the first one, but you gotta go now. Just be careful, Wile, and you too, Bugs.".

"Of course, Sunrise. We will take care, doc.". Bugs smiled at me, and then the duo both left. I looked back at the others, "Do you at least have some scissors or something I can use?". Granny smiled, "I believe I have a pair of scissors for you, darling.". She popped out some scissors from her purse, and I got them, smiling, "Thanks, Granny.".

"Where's the bathroom?". I asked next. Tweety flew up to me, "Fallw me! I elp yu!". I giggled, and smiled, "Okay, Tweety, lead the way, and while you're waiting, why don't you do warm-ups like a sprint around the court or jumping rope, okay?". Shouts of yeses, or okays answered me and I then followed Tweety to the bathroom. A thought came to me. _I hope the portal is guiding the boys to my home. Oh, no, I didn't tell them my address, oh well, they will figure it out, I think._


	3. Chapter 3

(Wile's P.O.V.)

I replied, "Let's see here, due to her accent, she must live in New York City." as I tunneled underground with Bugs at the lead. He stopped for a second, looked at me with these beady eyes, "You can tell that from Sunrise's voice?", in a bit of casual awe. I nodded, through I knew Bugs can't see my head, only my eyes, "Well, doesn't anybody?".

"Not even me, doc, and Sunrise was right. You are really intelligent, I say.". Bugs replied. I chuckled, "Come on, Bugs. We gotta keep going. Miss Sunrise is expecting us back safely after we visit her home.". Bugs nodded as I saw his eyes bob, then turned around, hearing him tunnel ahead, and I followed him, feeling the moist soil around us. For a bit, we did this, until Bugs fell into a loose spot of the soil and disappeared, and I quickly followed him, blinked with a frown as I fell through, then groaned as I hit hard ground under me.

I got up, rubbing my head as Bugs hopped over to me, untangling his ears which strangely got twisted, but, hey, we're toons, anyway. "Where are we?". I murmured to Bugs as he looked around, and smiled as he looked back to me, "Believe it or not, we are in a actually man-made tunnel.". He was right, I could see the worn cuts in the earth, and the posts to hold the top of the ceiling up.

Then I sniffed, my eyes widening in surprise, "Miss Sunrise has been through here very recently. I can smell her scent.". Bugs stood in shock, staring at me, then blinked as a thought came to him, "Of course, I keep forgetting that you have a superb sense of smell. Hey, shall you lead the way since you have the scent, hmm, doc?".

I nodded, "But, of course.". I trailed after the scent with Bugs following me behind. We walked a bit before we encountered a ladder up to a crate door. We looked at each other, and Bugs responded, "The first step is for us, and the first leap is for Looneyland!", and with that, he hopped right up to the top of the ladder, opening it up as I climbed up, following him.

I saw paradise as I saw so much stuff here and there. My imagination went wild, and I think I blanked out until Bugs flicked my nose, and he smirked at me, "Ahem, Sunrise, remember?". I grinned sheepishly as my ears went back behind me in embarrassment. I sniffed, finding Sunrise's scent quickly once more, through there were some other scents, but they were so faint already. We exited the place, looking behind to see that it was a garage, and in front of us was a humongous park. I recognized it as Central Park. I pulled Bugs back as I saw humans walking a distance away, "We can't be seen, Bugs, otherwise we will have a invasion into our world, and you don't want that, do you?!". I whispered in a panicked tone.

Bugs looked at me, "Good point. Looks we're back to tunneling again, which way we have to go, Wile?". I sniffed hard this time, the scent heading north for some ways, then east for a bit. I surmised the directions and the amount of tunneling to Bugs, and he nodded, quickly making a hole into the hard ground alongside the garage, and I dived headfirst, landing softly in the moist soil, and then we went on.

We surfaced in the backyard behind Sunrise's house, and Bugs whistled as I looked at the townhouse, "Nice digs, Sunrise sure has some style.". I nodded, "She does, indeed.". We then used the back door, entering when numerous scents hit my nose, and I yipped softly as I gave to attention. Bugs looked at me strangely, "What's wrong, doc?".

"Dogs, lots of dogs in this house. I can smell them; injured, sick, and even a couple of pregnant ones too.". I replied softly. Bugs blinked, hummed, "Sunrise must be a vet or something to have a lot of dogs in her house.".

I looked at him, "Let's keep going and find Miss Sunrise's room.". Bugs nodded, and we walked on, careful not to wake any dogs as we continued up the stairs, and making it into Sunrise's room, and Bugs hummed, "Let's see here, the closet could be a start.". He walked over to the closet and opened it up, weaving through every hanger of clothes, and with a shout of triumph, his head came out and looked back at me while I took in the room, Bugs' body turning as his hand revealed to hold basketball shorts, which is blue with stripes of white.

"Nice job, Bugs, and we didn't invade her privacy inappropriately. Let's go..". My ears perked up as my hearing picked up a distinct yet clear sound. "Wile?". Bugs asked curiously.

"One of the pregnant females is in labor. I can hear her whimpers.". I said bluntly. Bugs widened his eyes, "Oh, dear. We have to find that girl and help out if we can. I may be a bunny, but I am a toon, and you know toons love to help anyone in trouble!". I nodded, agreeing with him, and I led him, as I followed the sounds of the dog, exiting Sunrise's room, and entering the second door on the right, and we gasped in surprise when a sudden howl pierced my ears, barely hearing a visible groan from Bugs. _Oh, crud._


	4. Chapter 4

(Portia's P.O.V.)

"I know, I know, honey. I am trying to see what's going on, Felicia.", as I assured the Great Dane. She's young to be pregnant, and the father was a Boxer who had left her after date/mating night, which was not right to me. I knew dogs are much better than that, especially males. Felicia had successfully gave birth to her first pup, but now, she's having trouble with the second puppy as I checked the condition of the puppy inside her.

I widened my eyes as I replied, "Hell, I need Sunrise's help, but I can't leave you, Felicia, honey.". A voice replied out of nowhere behind me, "Actually, we can get her, ma'am.".

I turned around to see Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote standing before me, curious yet concerned from the looks they're having. I nodded, "I think you can help me. Wile, you stay here with Felicia, can you, please?".

"Of course, ma'am.". Wile replied politely, making me figure out that Wile was the person who actually spoke behind me. I smiled forlornly, "Name's Portia.". I got up, and waved Bugs over as he followed me, "Come on, Bugs, I got a better way for you to get Sunrise than the long way around.". I got into Sunrise's room, heading straight for the wide and tall mirror, and placing my right hand, focusing on my inner power inside me, drawing a percent out into the mirror, instantly lighting up into a starlight golden comet chasing its tail around and around inside the mirror portal.

I looked over to Bugs, "Just focus on the place you need to be, and you'll be there in a instant. Get Sunrise back here _now._ ". Bugs nodded, "Aye, doc.". He jumped into the portal, and vanished immediately. I quickly headed back to Felicia and Wile, who's thrilling a soft growl with Felicia who's yipping softly, enabling me to see that Wile can talk with, and understand dogs.

* * *

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I whistled as I watched Porky and Elmer play one- on- one on a one side while Lola teaches Daffy to do some throws. Then I saw a portal appear, yet it wasn't the familiar one, since it's a white comet-like portal, then Bugs went through, and landed almost gracefully. "Bugs?". I asked in shock.

"Sunrise, hey, there's a emergency at your house. One of the girl dogs is having trouble. Portia don't know what to do.". Bugs replied bluntly. I gaped, then shook my head, as I turned my head toward the other toons, "You all take the night off, you have spent quite enough today. Thanks, everybody. I gotta go.". They all nodded, and I popped inside the portal with Bugs behind me.

I appeared out into my beloved room, with Bugs landing more gracefully this time alongside me, and I sprinted to the room where I heard Felicia whimpering in pain. I grabbed my gloves from the dresser, and Wile and Portia backed off to give me room.

Felicia was relieved to see me, **"Sunrise, it hurts. I can feel the puppy moving, but it's stuck. I keep pushing, and pushing, and it hurts.".** I replied, "I know, I am here to help you, Felicia. Just hold on.". I then checked her through, and felt the puppy, and widened my eyes as I discovered that it was wrapped around its cord. I quickly and softly unwrapped the cord off the puppy, hoping I wasn't too late, and brought it out quickly with a push from Felicia, and I opened the sac, moved it toward Felicia, who quickly licked it all over, and I was relieved instantly when I saw it breathing and whimpering loudly.

I stood back and helped occasionally as a few hours passed with Felicia delivering 6 more puppies. Wile, and Bugs was astonished while Portia was impressed with the number of the litter. 8 puppies in all, 4 boys and 4 girls. Felicia is a Blue Brindle Great Dane while the father was a fawn and cream Boxer. Three of the boys took to look like Felicia with a cream underbelly. The first boy, the one I saved, is a solid blue with cream paws. Two of the girls are a fawn brindle, while the other girls are dark brown with black masks.

Felicia may be tired after all the labor, but she was proud and she was able to name the puppies in order. Caramel, River, Tiger, Winter, Joy, Petey, Aurora, and Otis. She thanked us greatly, and I nodded, and looked at Portia, "Good job, Portia.".

"No problem, chief.". Portia replied with a smile. I smiled, and left the room with Bugs and Wile. Then I explained about everything I could on the slow walk back to the mirror portal. Bugs was calm and asked a few questions in curiosity, and then handed me a bag that contained my shorts, bid me good night before he hopped into the portal, and went gone, assuming that he had gone home to his rabbit hole in Looneyland. I turned to Wile who was silent the whole way, yet I could see his eyes bright of curious thoughts.

"You okay, Wile?". I asked. He smiled, "Never better, my dear. I could never imagine science and magic working together, and with Portia, delightful woman by the way, and you are remarkable in every way possible.".

I giggled shyly, and smiled, "Thanks, Wile.". Wile nodded, "I suppose I should head home now, and see you tomorrow morning, my dear.". I moved my hair over my ear nervously as I moved forward to face him. "You have witnessed amazing things tonight because of me, and I am grateful that you didn't freak out about it all.". I whispered, and Wile grinned at me, "My dear, I then abide you good night.". I nodded and then risked a chance to do something quick. I kissed him on the cheek, and giggled, "Good night, Wile.". I gently pushed him back toward the mirror portal, smiling all the way as I watched him blushing with a wave and a chuckle, disappearing off to his cave den in Looneyland, I presumed.

I then changed into my pajamas, thinking of the kiss I did and went to check on the mother and her pups, and the other dogs, checking their water as I knew Portia had fed them earlier. I then headed back to my bed, looking at the mirror which is off now, being a normal mirror, and fell asleep. _I hope tomorrow isn't awkward. as I basically confessed my crush on him. Good night, indeed. I really like the way he calls me, 'my dear', it makes me feel special._


	5. Chapter 5

(Wile's P.O.V.) Next morning-

I blinked as I woke up blearily, the sunlight filtering through my two windows, lighting up my cave. I drew my blanket off me as I got up from my palm mattress, curious and perplexed about the vivid dream I was in, and the strange thing is that I wasn't alone. Sunrise was there too. We talked, walked, laughed, and joked with each other, and I couldn't help myself falling in love with her since she had confessed her crush last night before I left her at her house. I never felt so happy before now, and I have felt this strong connection with her.

Thinking about Sunrise has woken me up clearly, and I went to grab my iron pan, intending to cook some meat. I hummed as I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed at the sink in my crude kitchen. I smiled at the incredible scenery of my desert home, the Mojave Desert as I looked out the window, and then flipped out the meat into a plate I got out from a cabinet, and grinned as I cut and ate my meat. I knew other coyotes of my race prefer the meat raw, but for myself, I prefer it cooked. Another difference that makes me special, I mused as I knew Sunrise could have said something about this.

She would have probably said, "Wile, you shouldn't care what anybody thinks about you. You are unique all on your own, and you should let anybody know of that.". I chuckled at the possible thought. After I finished my meal, I quickly brushed my fur, not wanting to look so bristly, when I remembered something said in the dream.

"You know, I really like your fur. It's natural and scruffy, it makes you look rustic, and I like rustic myself.". Sunrise said when we sat upon a bench before a serene pond. I left the brush off, back on the counter of my table. I then exited my den cave, closing the door after me with the key I got under a rock, locking it up, and putting the key back under the rock. I sprinted around one of my favorite boulders that is storing the catapult. It often helps me get to town quickly under a half hour, as I don't have Ryan (Road Runner)'s superior speed to get there in minutes.

Moving the catapult in the right position toward the gym took me quite a few minutes until I found the right propulsion, speed, and accuracy. I took the seat, and cut the rope, and then I was gone from home, shooting through the air piercingly, vaguely seeing Beaky Buzzard flying after a bat, probably going for his breakfast, and passing over mountains, fields, forests, then I saw the town, trying to slow my speed down as I moved my feet forward, and under a minute, my feet touched land as I skidded toward the back doors of the gym, the soil furrowing over me as I slowly got buried.

I groaned as I shook dirt and soil from my head, hearing a concerned voice, "Wile, are you okay?". I blinked and looked up into the vivid blue eyes of Sunrise who has a concerned smile toward me. I grinned, "I'll live, my dear.". A hand came at Sunrise's side, out to give me a lift as I managed to get my paws out of my intended buried hole, and grasped her hand, as she pulled me out. I dusted off myself as I took a good look at Sunrise's wardrobe for today. She's wearing a white tank top with the shorts I and Bugs found yesterday, and her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Looking good, my dear.". I complimented her, and she giggled, waving a hand in admission, "Wait until you see my surprise, Wile, then you will compliment yourself!". she exclaimed in excitement. She nodded toward the doors, and we both opened them, entering into the gym as I saw the rest of the team neither warming up or just talking.

"Okay, Tunes, we are finally all here, and now I can show my surprise. Granny, if you please.". Sunrise happily announced as I curiously looked at her, then Granny as she was holding a rope, then pulled it, opening up a curtain I didn't note until now, revealing the uniforms for the team. I saw mine, having W. Coyote and the number 13 on the back of my uniform, as I knew I told Sunrise that 13 is both my lucky and unlucky number.

"Tune Squad? I think it should be called 'The Ducks.". Daffy complained. Bugs raised a eyebrow, and replied, "It was Coach's idea, not yours, doc.".

Sunrise replied, "We are wearing them tonight in the big game, I am showing them right now since you are my team, but you can't show them today until tonight, for you want to give the audience the heck of the surprise. Who knows there might be anybody taking pictures, hmm?".

Lola smiled, "Good point there. We definitively want to give the audience a show, eh, fellas?". Everybody agreed, nodding and saying yeah or yes. Sunrise smiled, and responded, "Go ahead, get your uniforms, and put them in the lockers in our home locker room. I already have mine in there.". I immediately obeyed her as I don't want a pissed off Sunrise on my back, for I partly saw a percent of her temper toward the Monstars yesterday. I returned, immediately practicing drills and all the skills Sunrise took to show and teach us all day with breaks. On Lunch Break, I actually offered Sunrise for a tour around town for a while before we returned back to practice some more, stopping at 2:00 to take some rest and all before the big game begins at 6:00. _Sunrise will get us as the winners, I am sure of it through I have a bad feeling. I just hope I am wrong about that feeling._


	6. Chapter 6

(Sunrise's P _._ O.V.)- Tonight, The Big Game-

I smiled as I used the bathroom to change into my new beloved uniform, the blue contrasting with the white, with Tune Squad in black and orange on front, and my name and number on back, feeling strangely comfortable and safe. I exited the door, grinning at all the impressed/awed looks as the toons took me all in, especially Wile.

"You look fantastic, my dear.". Wile complimented happily. I chuckled, "Thanks, you look amazing.". Wile grinned at me, nodding silently as he took my compliment. I then asked, "Ready, fellas?".

They shouted in agreement, nodding or saying neither yes, or yeah. We set out and left the locker room, waiting for our cues. I heard Bertie announce introduce my team one by one, and smiled when I saw Wile in shock over the applause for him, then it was my turn.

"And now, coach and player, coming from New York City, standing from 5 feet and 6 inches, I give you Chief Sunrise!". Bertie shouted as I ran out, applause filling my ears. I snorted to myself, rolling my eyes slightly as the Monstars showed up, showing off tremendously, as it's a wonder why the stadium didn't break down at their antics. I gave a short pep talk to everybody, "Okay, team, forget this is a race to save Looneyland, just focus on your skills, and score us lots of points, and most of all, have fun!". They shouted, "Tune Squad!".

We then began the game with anticipation, excitement, hope. However, I came to find that the Monstars are more vicious in playing than I thought when I saw the movie back in my own time. We drilled, shot, played, and moved all we could through the 1st and 2nd quarter, however when Halftime came, my team was so disheartened, that I knew I had to peek through the Monstars' locker room door, and sure enough, I overheard that they once more took the powers from the superstars, and left quickly to my locker room.

"Guys, I overheard the reason why the Monstars are so good and big. Turns out they took powers from some basketball superstars.". I replied out as I entered, seeing the Toons sitting, cradling bags of ice to their necks, knees, and feet, as I knew they felt sore from the 1st half of the game. Bugs gasped, "Now everything makes sense!".

Wile growled, "How dare they cheat like this?!". I shrugged, and responded, "Beats me, Wile.". Porky then asked, "Can we forfeit?".

"Heck, no. We have risked too much into this, and do you want to disappoint all of Looneyland, hmm?". I retorted sharply. Answers of No came out, and I nodded, with Bugs smiling and throwing a bottle to me, reading 'My Stuff'. "Hey, guys, what bout a energy boost drink, huh?". I shook the bottle, and Wile gently took it from me, "I could use a bit, my dear.". He drank a bit, then threw the bottle toward Porky, then every toon took turns with Daffy being last.

We went back into court, re energized and determined to finish this game, with glares and growls toward the Monstars. We quickly did the 3rd Quarter well, then came the fateful timeout.

Swackhammer snarled to the Monstars, "Why didn't you pick her?". Pound replied, "She was not a superstar, so just a normal girlie.". I shouted, "Hey, don't call me girlie, bully.". Pound snarled at me, with Swackhammer replying, "Well, well, Swackhammer's the name, do you want to talk?".

"Yeah, man, if you want to talk, I am here!". I responded, then Swackhammer chuckled. "What do you have in mind?".

I replied, "What do you say we get the stakes up higher?".

"Interesting, and if you win?". he asked, and I shot my head, "Your Monstars return the powers back to the players up above, and you never return back here again.".

"And if we win?". Swackhammer deviously asked, and I glared, "You get me, and I will play for you forever.". I heard horrified gasps behind me, and Swackhammer grinned, "Deal.". I gave my hand and shook to officiate the deal forever, and we separated ways, with me slyly wiping my hand off my side. Wile and Bugs swiftly came up at my side, "Are you certain of this, my dear?". Bugs nodded, "Yeah, why did you do that?".

I looked at him and Wile with a serious grim smile, "Because you're my friends, and all of you are part of my family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.". My team heard every word, nodded as I saw their eyes fill again of determination, especially Bugs and Wile, and returned to the game. The Monstars became more vicious than ever before, and they had us trapped in every corner, hurting and bullying every toon of my team. I and Lola was looking for a clear spot to capture the ball from the Monstars, when I heard Bugs and Wile call for us, "Lola! Sunrise! Heads up!'. I saw the shadow and turned around, and screamed shrilly as I saw my life flashing by, being pushed, and grunting as I rolled away, and looked up, shocked, yelled, "TIME OUT!".

"Wile, Wile!". I yelled as I ran to a smashed, then conciliating Wile upon the floor, barely hearing the whistle, and the audience gasp out of shock and alarm. I held Wile up, asked, "Are you okay, Wile?".

Wile blinked his golden eyes, "More like are you alright, my dear?". I frowned, "I am fine. Why did you do that?".

"Because I very much care for you.". Wile whispered softly, I blinked, "You mean..?".

Wile blushed, "I am in love with you, Sunrise.". I exhaled a breath, and smiled, "Then I love you too!". I cuddled his snout and then kissed him, barely seeing his ears shoot up in surprise, then feeling him return the kiss. Neither one is noticing the changes that's happening to Sunrise yet the whole stadium is.


	7. Chapter 7

(No One's P.O.V.)-

The whole stadium is staring as one person is changing before their eyes. The coach-player of the Tune Squad, Chief Sunrise is becoming 2-D every second from her shoes to the last strand of her blonde hair, then flawless changes began, her human ears moved upward, and grew wider and taller, her nose and mouth is becoming a snout, her tailbone began growing into a long tail, and her shoes became shredded as her feet grew out, doubling two sizes bigger, and her hands became longer, with her nails becoming sharp and tough, and her skin began sprouting fur all over, with her blonde hair shrinking back into fur.

She has changed into a coywolf (Half wolf/ half coyote, with a bit of dog). Sunrise's pelt is snowy white with a wide blonde stripe from the forehead to the back between her shoulders with tan paws. She resembles much of a coyote with a wolf-like tail, and her paws are wolf-size, and her mouth has wolf-like incisors, and the jaw are more of a wolf jaw. Altogether, she is similar to Wile.

Her eyes opened to reveal the only human feature she has, her beloved dark blue color, and she was looking at Wile who recently opened his eyes, and gaping in shock.

(Wile's P.O.V.)

"Wile, you're staring at me, do I have some dirt or something on me?". Sunrise asked. I gulped, and replied, "My dear, look at your hands.". Sunrise frowned and looked at her paws, and gasped in shock and looked down at herself, and asked, "Anyone has a mirror?".

"Here, darling.". Granny came over and drew out a mirror from her bag, and gave it to Sunrise, who took it, and traced her features as she looked at the mirror. "Wow, I am a toon, and a canid at that. Portia knew this was coming...".

I smiled, "You look gorgeous, Sunrise.". Sunrise looked over at me, moving the mirror downwards, grinning, "This is awesome.". She kissed me again, hugging me, as I felt her new fur as it's so soft and lovely. The stadium cheered and applauded for us as we pulled back, got up, and went back to the bench where the team was congratulating us, and they were awed and impressed of Sunrise's new look.

I winced as I looked at the bench-warmers, for they are injured worse than me. Sunrise was met by Martian, "Excuse me, Ms. Sunrise, but you are one teammate short. You need a fifth player or you are forfeited.".

Sunrise sighed, "Great. The only time I need help, and I can't find a fifth player.".

"Hey, what about a old friend?!". called out a familiar voice. I looked over as Sunrise and the others did, seeing a cloud-white haired. rainbow-eyed, ivory skinned 3-D human woman grin at us, uniformed in the same team uniform as us, smiling with Bugs grinning as we recognized her. It was Portia.

I heard Swackhammer shout, "Whoa! I didn't know we had a Reese Witherspoon impersonator in this story!". Portia grinned at us, "Who's ready to play?!".

Sunrise smiled, "She's our fifth player. Hey, Portia.", as Portia got closer, and nodded at her. Sunrise looked at us, "Alright, guys. We're on defense. Lola, you're on center, Bugs, right corner, Daffy, left corner, Portia, bottom corner, and for me, I will take the middle corner. Sorry, Wile, but you're exhausted and probably sore.".

I nodded, "I understand, my dear. Just beat them for me, yeah?". Sunrise deviously grinned, "Don't worry, you'll love it, Wile.". I chuckled, and the toons plus Portia broke up, and went to their positions. _I hope with Portia, we win this game. I don't want to lose Sunrise forever as I love her so much._ I looked at the scoreboard, sighed as I saw that only a minute was left in the game. _Such so little time yet it'll be quick, I hope._


	8. Chapter 8

(Portia's P.O.V.)

As I got to my position, I felt a tug from my shorts and I looked down at Daffy. "Oh, hey, Daffy.". "Hello, Miss Portia. Mind if I ask you something?". asked Daffy curiously.

"No, go ahead.". I replied. Daffy rubbed his eyes, then glanced, "How did you get down here, anyway?".

I blinked, "Oh, by use of my portal. I am a old friend of Sunrise, and the writer alarmed me about Sunrise's trouble, so I am here.".

Daffy raised a eyebrow, "Oh, so it figures, huh.". A growl was behind me, and I looked over to see Bang behind, and grinned as I remembered something. "Daffy, see that guy behind me?".

Daffy excitedly asked, "Yeah?". I leaned down, whispered into Daffy's inner ear the plan, with Daffy complimenting, "That's good. Yep, I gotcha ya.".

"Great, you're the duck, Daffy.". I responded with a wink at him, as the game resumed, with Bang receiving the ball as Daffy headbutted him like a football player, and I grinned as I caught it. I dribbled, then shot it over to Bugs, running as I saw Bugs shot the ball over to Daffy, who dodged a Monstar attack, and dribbled once before shooting over to Lola, who did a spin as she dribbled, the Monstars crowding her.

"Open, I am open!". Sunrise shouted, and Lola did a Power Up move then a Jump pass, and shot the ball over to Sunrise who caught it. I called out, "Do the big move!".

Sunrise grinned as she understood my meaning. She dribbled, then jumped upon the back of Pound who fell early, then jumped, and then shot. I held my breath as the audience roared, and I saw the team moving as they stared after the ball even as Sunrise touched ground. The ball soared, then hit the backboard, then went IN! The whistle sounded to say that we won, and the audience got louder, cheering as it shook the rafters and I laughed, clapping Sunrise on the back, grinning, "Knew you could get that down!".

Sunrise chuckled, "Lucky we disguised the name in practice games back home otherwise people could know that it's a 3-pointer.". The team crowded us, grinning and congratulating us, with Sunrise receiving a passionate kiss from Wile which the audience applauded louder at. I smiled. Bugs then got over to me, "Say, Portia, what do you say to having a party with us, doc?".

"Nah, Bugs. I gotta go back home, Felicia needs me, as it turns out Little River is having trouble with his siblings.". Bugs smiled, and nodded, "Neither way, it was great to have you here.". I grinned, "Thanks, Bugs. Hey, Sunrise and Wile, congrats for getting together. I could never thought she would get a toon like you, but I am happy for you guys. I got to pop back home. Portal's open if you two want to visit later tonight.".

"Thank you, Miss Portia.". Wile thanked me, with Sunrise nodding at me. I left the stadium in a run after I waved goodbye, and popped back to the townhouse.

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

I frowned as I heard Swackhammer bully and shout at the Monstars, and shouted, "Hey, stop that, or I will have Yosemite Sam arrest you for abusing your team.".

"Or what, sweetheart?". I growled at Swackhammer's answer, my eyes burning in fury, and I jumped into him, biting and scratching him as dust swirled around us, with Swackhammer yelling in pain. I hopped off him, still growling as I grabbed his coat, dragging him over to the acme rocket, stuffed him, and ignited the soot as I heard Swackhammer shouting in pleas, and screams as the rocket went off, heading through the WB portal, through the earth, toward the moon. Meanwhile, the team was overly impressed yet scared about Sunrise's temper, and promising not to get on her bad side ever, ever.

I snorted, cleaning my hands as I signified that I was done with him. I walked over, my temper going away, as I glanced at the shocked yet humbled Monstars. "Now, Swackhammer is gone. He won't abuse you anymore.".

"Gee, nobody ever did that before for us.". Blanko replied, with Nawt saying, "Yeah.", with the others nodding in agreement. I smiled friendly, "You are more than what you think. Bugs, please give me the ball.". Bugs smiled as he shot the ball over to me, and I held it up.

"Guys, it's time for you to hold up your deal, please.". I replied sternly. Pound frowned, "Do we have to, man?". I raised an eyebrow, "You started it, so you have to end it.".

Nawt smiled up to his friends, "She's right.". He put his hand upon the ball, with the others looking at each other and murmuring softly as they joined their hands upon the ball as well. The ball trembled as the Monstars glowed and shimmered as the visible powers transferred into the ball, with the Monstars shrinking back into the Nerdlucks.

I smiled at Wile, "So, now what?". "Actually, now we're to party!". announced Daffy as the ceiling opened up bigger, with disco balls at every corner, and music booming under the stands as the stands shrunk back, allowing everybody to plow into the stadium, with fireworks lighting up the early night sky. A song came on, revealing Speedy the Mexican mouse, and Hubie, Bertie, on the stage that was the announcer's podium. Wile grinned, and asked, "Care to dance, my dear?". I giggled, "I'd love to, Wile.". We danced all night to this particular song, through there were some other songs, but this song became my favorite one for it was my first dance with Wile as a memory.

 **"Livin' La Vida Loca"**

 **She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.**

 **I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.**

 **She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.**

 **She's got a new addiction for every day and night.**

 **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.**

 **She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain**

 **like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

 **[CHORUS:]**

 **Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca**

 **She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca**

 **Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha**

 **She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!**

 **Livin la vida loca, Come on!**

 **She's livin la vida loca.**

 **Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel**

 **She took my heart and she took my money**

 **she must've slipped me a sleeping pill**

 **She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne**

 **Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same**

 **Yeah, she'll make you go insane.**

 **[CHORUS]**

 **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.**

 **She'll make you live her crazy life**

 **but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Wile's P.O.V.)

I traded hugs and goodbyes to everybody with Sunrise at my side, and Bugs replied, "Thanks for getting us out of this huge mess, doc.". Sunrise chuckled, "Anything for a friend, Bugs. Now, I gotta go with Wile.".

Bugs nodded, "Sure, see you around, fellas.". I smiled with Sunrise nodding then she turned for a moment, replied, "And, Bugs, stay out of trouble.". I heard Bugs reply, "Oh, I won't, doc.". I heard Lola giggle, and the sound of a smooching kiss. I shook my head as we exited the stadium, looking at Looneyland's stars. Sunrise pressed a hand on her chest, touching something I couldn't see, and the portal appeared, and I bowed my head, "My dear, ladies first.".

Sunrise giggled and touched my chin, rubbing it as it lulled me so nicely as I rumbled softly of little growls to say that I liked it, and her hand disappeared, disappointing me for a second, but I knew she had hopped into the portal, and with a glance at the still loud stadium, I jumped into the portal, and instantly transferred to pop into Sunrise's room, unknowing that I was changed.

A gasp came from Sunrise as she looked at me, being 3D human again, "Uh, Wile, look behind you.". Confused, I turned around and shrieked a bit as I jumped back in surprise. A human 3-D man was staring back at me, and I slowly recognized that this man's reflection was actually me. My coyote 2-D toon body was gone. My golden sclera in my eyes were gone, now white with the iris being a dark cinnamon brown. My chocolate brown fur was gone, leaving me a patch of chocolate brown hair on top, which I figured in comparison that I looked like a Navajo Indian, looking scruffy yet handsome. My teeth is human and pearl white, and my skin is a dark copper tone. I still had my team uniform on, which I was grateful for, and looking at my hands and feet, previously being paws, having 20 in all, and in height comparison against Sunrise, I figured I am around 5'4".

Sunrise smiled and blushed as she took me in, "You're really cute, Wile.". I nodded, smiling as I replied, "Thank you, my dear.". Sunrise giggled, then dragged me gently, into the bathroom, "Now, I got to show you something cool and neat, honey.".

I blinked, "'Honey'?". Sunrise ducked her head down, embarrassed, "Sorry, I apologize about not asking your permission about that. It's just that you call me 'my dear', and I really like it, and I don't mind it all.".

I chucked gently, "No, no, Sunrise. I like 'Honey'. I just never had a wonderful lady like you in my life before, and I don't mind, my dear.". Sunrise sighed in relief as she looked at me with a uncertain smile, and I smiled back to reassure her that I really don't mind being 'Honey'. Sunrise's smile grew bigger into a delighted grin. She then showed me an amazing thing in the shower, she called it a jet.

She left me with instructions how to use the shower, and promising to show up with clothes for me to change into as I asked her happily to go out on a date tonight, and she accepted quite excitedly. After I had finished, I had wondered why I never had this in my cave den, and smiled as I got used to the new clothes, a nice blue t-shirt with a black jacket, with blue jeans, and the new shoes I had tried for the first time, surprisingly comfortable. It was Sunrise's turn, bringing in a bag of clothes I couldn't see, with Sunrise saying that it's a secret until she's finished.

I sat upon the nook, looking out at all the alight buildings, and dim stars of New York City. I could vaguely hear sirens in the distance, as I grabbed a random book under the bench shelf of the nook, and reading for a while, allured to the incredible scripture of the writing used in the book, learning a couple of lessons from Brian.

"I see you're enjoying 'Hatchet'. replied Sunrise distantly. I startled, surprised as the book fell out of my hands as I blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, sorry, it looked so interesting. I thought I would do something while waiting for you, my dear.". I grabbed the book and closed it, turning around when I froze, gaping in awe and surprise as I took Sunrise in.

She had her blonde hair partially curled, with a bit as a mini ponytail, a emerald necklace touching down to her chest, and from there with sashes upon her shoulders, a luxurious, yet simple purple dress that hugged her hips and reached below her knees, with her feet covered in black flats. I exhaled, as I swore my eyes had turned canine style for a minute, speaking softly as I didn't want to break the fragile atmosphere, "You look beautiful.".

Sunrise giggled as she brushed a strand from her forehead, "Thanks, Wile.". I smiled, as I came closer, and offered my arm in a polite gesture, "Shall we go for our date, my dear?".

"Of course, honey.". Sunrise nodded as she grabbed my arm with her arm, and walking in unison, and for the first time ever as I could remember, I am able to go out into the 3-D world without fear of humans panicking over any appearance of a toon. _This is incredible, walking in the human world upside._


	10. Chapter 10

(Sunrise's P.O.V.) -A few hours later-

I laughed at Wile's joke, and said, "You should be a comedian, Wile!". Wile took a contemplative smile at that, "You know, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to support you, and I think I could take on being a comedian at nighttime after I have finished my day job, which is being in my share of cartoons, and chasing Ryan, which by the way is the Roadrunner, if you don't know already.".

We had spent our date dinner upon a casual yet romantic restaurant, with a excited Wile anxious to try my favorites, and maybe find a few favorites of his own after I had drove my own car which has been staying in the basement garage. While not surprisingly, Wile had tried everything I had ordered, yet he surprised me at the gusto as he went after the vension. I thought he could've ordered the lamb chops, yet he went for the vension. After our dinner, we then hit the theater, asked Wile to pick something for us to watch, and going for funny, he chose one that seemed interesting.

Wile was enraptured as he watched the movie, and we both laughed at the antics the main character got himself into, and the few jokes by the henchmen of the frustrated yet intelligent villain. Now, we are heading back to the car as Wile did jokes of his own, making me laugh.

I replied, "If that is what you wish to do, then you have my permission, honey.". Wile smiled widely at me, then he jerked up, his eyes looking right and left, and tilting his head to the right.

"Wile?". I asked concerned for him. Wile whispered, "I think my ears are still increased in hearing as I am listening to something in the distance. I couldn't make it out, but it sounds sad.".

I nodded as Wile made sense. I knew Navajo Indians had increased senses to survive in the desert as I know there is dangers out there and they still are. Wile's coyote hearing may be gone, and dulled down to human hearing, but with his environment of living, he has instincts to listen for food or danger, etc. I shook Wile's shoulder, "Then what are we waiting for? Come on, it could be a injured dog or something.". Wile nodded and led the way as he had the higher hearing than I do. As we got into a few minutes, now I can vaguely hear crying yet the cries surprised me as they're actually human, not dog. I remembered the discovery of Baelfire/Soulheart, and realized that we got a abandoned baby now in somewhere out there.

Wile has realized similarly too, and we walked faster, hearing the baby cries as we tried to focus to locate it, and Wile then stopped, turned his head toward a alley, and with a glance at me, he gave a small nod, as he had pinpointed the source of the baby cries. I can hear it easily now, getting louder yet I can also hear whimpering too. I widened my eyes as the whimpering is familiar in a way, it's a puppy's voice.

We got closer and closer as I was able to lay eyes upon a box where both the baby and the puppy is, and Wile looked concerned at me as we both proceeded to peek over the box, and I gasped softly as I held a hand to my mouth, "Oh, my.".

Inside the box, the baby is gratefully lying on its back, yet by its side, resting is the young puppy. The baby was clothed in towels, which I was relieved to see, yet I was worried as the baby is only a few months old, and looking pale, too pale, I notice. The puppy saw me, growled lowly as he protected his friend. I murmured to the little guy, **"Hey, we're worried about you guys. Have you heard of the Stray Vet? That's me.".**

The 3-month old puppy looked surprised then replied, **"Baby has been left for hours when I found him. He feels hot.".** I moved my hands and looked between the baby and the puppy, and the puppy nodded, giving permission for me to get the baby. I quickly held the baby, frowned as I felt his forehead, "Hell, Wile, he has a fever, a bad one.". Wile poked a finger gently among the baby's cheek, and replied, "I am afraid that you are right. Let's hurry before he gets any sicker.". Wile then glanced at the puppy, did a thrilling yip, and the puppy nodded, put its front paws up as Wile picked him up.

Then we ran to the car, giving the baby to Wile as he put the puppy on his lap after he seat-belted himself, and I took the wheel as I seat-belted myself. We then drove off, glancing at the extra passengers. Both of them looks clean enough, but who knows what things they have contracted, especially the little baby who has a fever. From observing while at red lights, the baby looks like a mixed Greek American, yet his eyes surprised me. His eyes are grass green, while his hair is hazelnut brown, and his skin is pale from the fever, but I can tell that it's at least a light copper tan tone. When I held him, he felt, I don't know, a bit underweight than he should be for his age.

As for the puppy, as it still has its baby features, I figure him to be a Chihuahua mix. He has dark markings against his main tan pelt, and his eyes are hazel. Wile whispered quickly, "The baby's still hot, I gonna try something here as the ac isn't working.". I nodded as Wile grabbed his bottle and a handkerchief, dabbed the fabric easily as his lap held the baby securely, as the puppy rested at his feet, his paws clutching at the mat. Glancing as I drove to the nearest children's hospital as I knew the people there are really skilled with healing and helping children and babies, Wile gently dabbed at the baby's forehead and skin, hoping to get the fever down.

I sighed heavily, "This is crazy yet miraculous. We have been lucky to find these two otherwise who knows how much longer the baby would last?".

"I hope fortune's looking on us, because the little guy's still having the fever, I am not having any luck here.". Wile replied quickly. I nodded, and as I had the last red stop before the hospital, I glanced at the baby, and he looked straight at me with these grass green eyes. I felt something big as we connected eyes, like I and Wile was meant to be with him. He seemed to remind me of someone.

I murmured, "I think I want to name him because I am getting a connection already.". "You too, my dear? I feel the same too.". said a surprised Wile. I smiled, "What do you think about calling him, 'Brian Hippocrates'?".

"After the book, and his Greek heritage, correct?". Wile smiled as he asked. I smirked, "You know me well, honey.". Wile chuckled, then held little Brian and the little puppy tightly as I turned a tight corner into the hospital area, heading to emergency. _I hope we saved Brian in time. Please, lord, please look after our foundling._


	11. Chapter 11

(Wile's P.O.V.) -A month later- Epilogue

I checked my watch again for the sixth time, as I stood upon the podium alone, feeling a arm jab me gently, startling to look at Bugs, who's smiling playfully. "Wile, don't fret yourself, Sunrise will be here soon enough, am I right, doc?". I smiled, nodding as I opted to agree with my friend. "Of course you're right. Sunrise won't be late for her own wedding.".

Bugs looked confident at that, as he was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. I myself was dressed in a jet black tuxedo. I looked out to see the audience, mixed around with 2-D toons and 3-D Sunrise's warriors along with the dogs I have helped out with Sunrise. I know getting married in a month since our first meeting seems far-fetched, but we have been through a lot, praying and fighting for little Brian until we succeeded.

Brian was a news sensation since he was left alone in a box, apparently for hours which the doctors has assumed just like our puppy, which we named 'Sherman' as he told us that his mom called him and his siblings only a letter of the abc alphabet. More than a fever which Brian had, he also was checked for many other things, one thing was obvious, malnourished.

I sighed lightly as I fingered my engagement collar. Sunrise had the crazy yet logical idea. Due to our canine ways, it made sense to wear collars to symbol that we belong to each other; engagement. My collar's fabric itself is a soft leather in brown, stitched with Viking Runes which one of Sunrise's old warriors were happy to help with. Two words rings almost around the collar; Love and Family, and the stitching itself is both light red, and light blue. There's a totem at front with a small gemstone; a realistic coyote curling around a olive green emerald gemstone, standing for peace and my coyote heritage.

Last I saw Sunrise, she has been wearing her engagement collar. Again in brown soft leather, Viking Runes has been stitched in, being light yellow and light red, and there are two words almost around the collar once more; Loyalty and Family. Her beloved totem, which is a combination of the sun and moon, now has a small gemstone on front; a pink gemstone, standing for love and friendship, and her clan.

Then a familiar song began, soft and peaceful this time, and I looked straight, smiling as I saw Lola in a light blue dress, carrying Brian who's in a cute little gray tuxedo. Sunrise was right about Brian being Greek, but at the hospital, we found that he's also African as well, making sense for his looks and features; being a official Greek-African American boy. We adopted him successfully a few days after he was recovered from the hospital, just need to put down his last name as soon as I and Sunrise get married today.

Then I heard Sherman's familiar paw-steps, bearing a dark blue tie around his neck. I forgot to mention that we found that his mom is a Purebred Husky, and his dad is a Mexican Chihuahua, making Sherman a Chusky (Chihuahua/Husky), which is Sunrise's name for the breed, not mine. The 4 month-old pup went to sit at my side while Lola joined Bugs, with Brian being gently tickled by Bugs, which Brian gave out a giggle. I chuckled at the joy of the little guy, then I went breathless when I saw..her.

She shone like the sun was alighting herself, her gorgeous white gown hugging her hips and curves, with her blonde hair framed around her face, and her bright blue eyes glanced up at me, and gave a radiant, loving smile as I exhaled, "Wow.". I heard Bugs whisper in awe, "You're a lucky guy, Wile.". I nodded slightly, and I smiled toward Sunrise, who's walking toward me.

I held out a hand to grasp Sunrise's hand, and whispered gently, "You look beautiful, my dear.". Sunrise let out a giggle, "You look handsome too, honey.". We now are together, standing on the podium as the portal alighted bright, flashing once to let Portia out, who's wearing a lovely pink dress, and she's the officiant of the wedding.

The wedding went well as we had hoped, with the last words to finalize our wedding. "Sunrise, do you swear to uphold your morals, to become a wife to Wile as long as you live, in sickness and health, and in 2-D or 3-D?".

Sunrise smiled at me, replied, "I do.". Portia then asked me, "Wile, do you swear to uphold your morals, to become a husband to Sunrise as long as you live, in sickness and health, and in 2-D or 3-D?". I proudly smiled, "I do.".

"Then before the old clan and the best of both worlds in this family, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.". Portia then announced, and I smiled, grabbing Sunrise gently against me, gently grasping her hands, as I saw her leak tears as I leaned forward, and we kissed, vaguely hearing Bugs sob, "Oh, I swore I couldn't cry, and I am crying.".

(Portia's P.O.V.)

I gasped at the power the kiss is producing, the golden/white flashing and enveloping the duo as they floated up, and I vaguely saw the collars changing into bright energies that zoomed to their right arms and ring fingers, and I heard a yelp-scream from Sherman, looking over to see him floating up too, surprising me as he changed shape and body into a human boy of 4 years old. The group then floated down as the power disappeared, leaving them just fine and well, with a shocked human Sherman falling on his behind as he tried to balance himself.

With deep sight, I was able to see wedding bands on Sunrise and Wile's ring fingers, seeing gold with their chosen gemstones, and the Viking Runes. I saw Sunrise's right arm now bearing a new tattoo which is the sun/moon totem, and I presumed that Wile has the curled up coyote on his right arm as well since he's wearing a jacket over a button shirt.

I looked at Sherman as I took him in. He now has spiky dark hair, with tan skin, and his eyes remain hazel, average for his height, due to his age now. Sunrise and Wile looked confused, and Sunrise asked me, "Why is Sherman human now?". I shrugged thoughtfully, "The power must have heard Sherman's wish.".

"Which is?". Wile then asked, and I started to speak, but Sherman suddenly spoke. "W-wait. Wish coming true. Wanting to have family. Being human scary but want to make you happy.". Sunrise looked shocked at that, "You wanted us to be your parents, Sherman?". Sherman ducked his head, and nodded shyly, and Wile looked at Sunrise.

"You know, my dear, I would never expect so many surprises in one day, but this one takes the cake. Do you know that I wanted another son, a new brother for Brian?". Wile confessed happily, and Sunrise blinked, seemed to think for a moment, then smiled as she walked over to Sherman, tilted his head up as eyes met, dark blue to hazel, "You have made me happy, sweetheart.".

"R-really?". asked Sherman hopefully. Sunrise smiled, and picked Sherman up, resting him against her body, replying, "Really, really.". Wile received Brian from Lola, walked over to his family, and smiled at them, "This is a happy ending for us all.". He then kissed Sunrise, Brian and Sherman giggling in delight, while the audience then cheered.

I then knew I had to do something, a gift. I sticked out my tongue as I swirled my hands, focusing my power to conjure out a very important document, and I smiled as I knew I had succeeded.

I then walked over, smiling. "A gift for you all.". I handed the document, and Sunrise received it, gasped, causing Wile to look over too, and smiling in delight. The document was the official adoption paper for Sherman. I then conjured up a table with a pencil, with Wile bringing out Brian's adoption paper as well, putting both documents on the table. Wile writing first upon Brian's document, writing down the official last name, which is Coyote. Sunrise then took her turn, writing down Sherman's name and the last name upon Sherman's document.

Sunrise then asked, "Do you have a name you like, honey? We need one for your middle name.". Sherman shook his head, "Sorry, Mommy, I don't know any.".

Wile then grinned, "Then since Sunrise had her turn with Brian, I am proud to say that it's my turn to find the perfect middle name for you, son, and I think I have one.".

The audience leaned forward to hear Wile's answer as I did, earning Wile's chuckle at our curiosity. "His middle name shall be Enrique!". He announced. The audience approved hugely as I nodded. Wile wrote it down happily, and he then picked up the documents, showing the audience who cheered. The small family smiled and laughed, and celebrated together with the audience, chatting and having fun. I sighed lightly, knowing one true fact. _Happily ever afters are reached after all. The clan has finally come to a end, yet everybody doesn't forget the big motto, "Ohana is family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten". Our stories aren't ending, they are only beginning._


End file.
